Injury
by Pheonixheart
Summary: After a horrific incident. Questions arise on the cause of the event. I keep it T for injury, suffering and character fatal injury.


'I hate this place so much. It's too quite.'  
The blonde walked down the hall as pissed as a nobody could be. He's been through hell the past couple of days Xigbar was gone and he was being bullied constantly by the other members. Zexion kicked him out of his usually practiced on the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies. It was supposed to be a place void of music but he still played there. In fact it had the best acoustics in the castle besides his own room.  
'Fucking bookworm kicking me out; and fucking Organization.' He kicked his door open and slammed it shut into the face of his best friend; who was a little bit annoyed. He knocked on the door and let him self in. 'damn kid what was that for someone get your boxers in a bunch while I was away?'  
The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend.  
'Nooo. I just slammed the door because I'm in a good mood. What did you want anyway old man?'  
He threw the older member a grave look; much unlike his normal self. The older member clenched his fists.  
'Kid, if you have an issue with me then tell me; otherwise don't take your anger out on me okay you little brat? So who was it Axel catch your sitar on fire again or did Xaldin use you as target practice?'  
He looked around the room and saw the instrument in question was scorch less. The blonde glared at the other and went to get up.  
'Fine I'll leave but come and hang out sometime when you're not being such an ass.'  
He left Nine in his thoughts. Slamming the door on his way out breaking the doors hinges in the process. Demyx buried his face into his pillow crying while he hit his fists against the bed board.  
'Why?' was all he could say between his muffled cries.  
Xigbar of course never saw this. He was pissed off now and was determined to find the culprit who made his friend this way. He hit the wall every once in a while he walked through the white castle. In the Hall of Empty Melodies he sunk to the floor and cried but stopped on hearing a familiar voice.  
'Well…Xigbar what are you doing here? Didn't you have orders or something?'  
He glared up at the blunette. Who just stared at him?  
'Well? We're busy here, so if you don't mind can you go so me and 4 can get back to work.'  
'You?' he stood up and pushed the smaller nobody against the wall dropping all his books.  
'It was you. Wasn't it?'  
He stared down at the person pinned to the wall.  
'What are you talking about 2?'  
Xigbar rolled his visible eye, 'don't give me that crack Zexion. You know damn well what I'm talking about.' He let go of one shoulder and punched the wall next to the others face.  
'Demyx, he's flipped because of something that happened to him while I was gone. What did you guys do to him?'  
Zexion pushed the other away and picked up his books that scattered the floor looking slightly puzzled.  
'Well to be clear, I asked him to leave. He just smiled and walked out of the room. He seemed fine when he left.' He shot a glance over his shoulder to the other. 'Yesterday, when you were gone Axel burned down half of the library. Superior told us to move it's contents here till the repairs are complete.'  
'So then what else happened to him?' he went to leave.  
He was almost to the door when he heard a terrible noise coming from somewhere in the castle. They all stood there in silence listening to the hoard scream. Regaining proper thought he ran off down the hall in the direction of the noise. Closely followed by, Zexion. In Nines room he saw the blonde sitting on the floor with his sitar covered in blood. A gash in his side was gushing blood and the blonde sat there crying and clutching this side trying to stop the red liquid.  
'Demy what happened to you?' He fell next to the other and went to help stop the bleeding but it caused Nine too much pain. Zexion finally got there to see blood was soaking the floor.  
'What the hell happened here?!'  
'Who cares go get 4!'  
He ran out of the room and came back some time later with Vexen.  
'What the hell?' he stared down at them apparently not expecting this.  
'Who, cares right now! He won't stop bleeding and I can't touch him because it hurts too much!'  
The blonde was shaking and crying and when Lexeaus picked him up to take him down to hospital he let out a scream that silenced the whole castle. Xigbar ran after them…  
Hours later Vexen came out of the hospital wing looking flustered.  
'Well?' He looked up from where he'd been sitting since they arrived. Zexion also waited to hear what 4 had to say.  
'Well, the good news is he's stable now but the damage was serve basically he could've died shortly after the incision was made. The only thing that puzzles me is what he used, and why? If I knew the weapon it'd be easier to fix up his odd shaped wound and if we knew why, it could help if he ever recovers from it.'  
'What should I do?'  
'I'll help. Zexion blurted out. Xigbar stared him almost smiling.  
'I want to help Demyx by any means necessary. I feel partially responsible for his actions.' He walked over to were Xigbar was sittng.  
'Well that's very kind of you. Will you two search his room for what ever he used to hurt himself with?'  
They both nodded. Xigbar walked off to the blonde's room followed by Zexion. They pushed the curtain open that someone had put up and it was even worse than they remembered. It smelled horrendous and the amount of blood that covered his room was incredible.  
'It's everywhere. From his bed, to the floor, even his sitar is covered in it.' The blue instrument was laying where they found Nine and one of the spikes that a topped the musician's love had dried blood caked on it.  
'Zexion you're a genius but why that?' before Zexion could ask Xigbar what he was talking about; he had the sitar in hand and was heading down the hall.  
'Here.' He tossed the sitar at the doctor.  
'uhh that's his weapon it couldn't cause such a serve cut.'  
'Shut up, he used this. I'd bet my life on it and he was holding it when I found him. But why would he do this?'  
He sat down and stared at his feet.  
'Well I'll compare it to his wound. Oh, and 2 you can go in but it's not a pretty sight.'  
Xigbar looked up at him sadly but got up and entered the room where the blonde now sleep. He was in a body wrap that covered his whole chest, he was hooked up to I.V.'s and monitors. Although the wound was completely covered you could find it easy enough a bit of blood still seeped out and onto the area of the wrap that covered it. Basically the teen looked like hell froze over and began to melt. Some time later Demyx opened his eyes to see Xigbar pacing the room, mumbling to himself.  
'Xig? I'm so sorry.' Was all he could say as he began to cry making the pain in his stomach unbearable.

Okay this is the first chapter of Injury and I hope everyone likes it. Xig and Dem seem OOC but i'm going to try and fix it come the next chapter or so. Please review and tell me what you think of it.Thanks.


End file.
